Sparkmates
by Salya Darken
Summary: A Transformers Animated, one-shot about my Oc, Faye being Bee's Sparkmate.


A/N: This came from a dream from watching too much of TFA. But this won't be fully like the dream and Sari won't appear. Sorry.

Show: Transformers Animated

 **Sparkmates?**

She sighed lightly as she stood outside of her now gone apartment building. "Why this area?" She wanted to use her magic to fix things but her cheetah necklace that looked more like the big cat that was sleeping on a big ke- like metal, didn't allow her to do so. She didn't know why but her necklace as been giving off an odd feeling that she turned out.

She let out another sigh as she pulled out her black cell and then through her numbers. She stopped at one that seemed off as she didn't even remember adding it. But she closed her cell as a yellow car went by really fast, making her long back hair blow into her angelic face and her short dark blue shirt almost went up if she didn't use a spell to keep it from doing so. "Bakas*..." She mattered as she fixed her hair and began walking away.

 _-Time skip-_

"Faye, you are free to stay with me, if you wish." said her mother who sat with her outside of a cafe.

Faye's cold blue eyes looked out at the busy street as she held a cup of tea. She had to run into her mother while walking and now she was having tea with her. Sadly Faye didn't even like this woman as she didn't feel anything to her.

"Sweetie? Is something wrong?"

She looked over at the elder woman and sighed. "Nothing is wrong… I just need to find a new home."

"Well stay with me for a while?"

She sat the cup down and closed her eyes. "Fine… If you don't mind, I will for a while." She said with no emotions. She couldn't help but feel sad, knowing that having a daughter who feels some love to their mother must be hard, not that she would know. Being what she is, having a normal love life isn't allowed, yet alone kids.

Her mother smiled softly. "I kept your room as you had it. Only updated the bed and cleaned things." She kept talking about her daughter's room and the house, only for Faye to stop listening.

Faye felt something off like she did when she was younger, almost 50 years ago. She opened her eyes and looked down at her necklace, seeing it give off a like glow. She then looked over to where she could see the lake, only to see some fighting. She shook her head and looked back at her mother who as still talking.

"And so, I'm sure you'll like it." Her mother said, finally shutting up. She then looked at her watch and blinked. "Sweetie, I need to get going. I'll see you at home?"

Faye stood up with her mother and sighed. "Yea. I'm not sure how late I'll be, but I'll be there."

Her mother nodded. "Alright. Be safe." With that, the elder woman walked off, leaving the young looking female to think.

Faye shook off that the key was hinting at and went to the park, hopeful away from the fighting and whatever that feeling was.

 _-time skip a few weeks...since I need to get bee to meet her and such. So lets say they did-_

Faye walked out of her parent's house and sent a glare at the yellow and black car. "No. Not interested." She told him as she walked away from the car. However he didn't listen and followed behind her.

"Oh come on, Faye. You said that you'll play with me today." Bee whined as he followed her.

She muttered to herself then sighed. "I only said that to shut you up. You do know that, right?"

"Yea but I still wanna play."

She stopped and turned to him as he transformed to his bot form(I don't know the word. Sorry.) "Why me? Don't you have Sari to play with?"

He pouted cutely. Why she thought he was cute was odd to her. "She's busy with things lately and I only have you to play with now." He said in his pouty yet cute voice.

She felt like hugging the bot but turned it out with a soft sigh. "Fine but no racing games."

Bumblebee got happy with a really cute smile before transforming into his alt mode then opened his door for her.

Faye shook her head before getting to the car. She didn't understand it but she liked his happy side more then his poutly side. "So off to the base?" She asked as Bee started up and went off.

"Well yea, Faye. Where else can we play?"

She thought a bit. "Well… my play isn't your kind of play yet, I guess, the base would make a good place."

He laughed softly. "Well I don't think want to know what your kind of play is."

She smiled softly and shook her head. "You would call it boring."

He made an unhappy sound, much like a groan yet he felt heated up slightly from her smile but still cooled down before she noticed. "You like boring things?"

She thought a bit. "Well it depends. I like reading which can being boring if you don't like the book."

"What is reading?"

Faye sighed. "Didn't Sari tell you about that?"

Bee thought a bit as he stopped infront the base and opened his door for her. Once she was out, he turned to his bot form then blinked a bit. "Yea, now that I think of it, she did…."

She sighed lightly and shook her head. "Bee, you are weird."

He looked down at her and glared softly. "How am I weird?"

She thought a bit then turned and walked into the base.

"Hey?!" He followed her, glaring lightly.

She turned out his glare as she looked around. "Bee, where are the others?" She asked, not feeling like answering his question.

He looked around as well as he blinked. He thought a bit. "I think they went out for a day."

She shook her head and sighed. "I feel like hurting you….but lets play whatever..."

Bee smiled and pushed her over to the tv. He turned on the tv and the game then sat down. "It's not a racing game but it's oddly fun." He said as he held out the 2nd controler to her.

Faye sat near him and took the controler, sighing lightly. She wasn't a gamer but oddly she liked being near the hyper bot.

The two played the game for a while before Prowl and the others showed up. The bots looked at the two and blinked.

"Uhm Bee, Why is Faye here and why are you playing games?" Prime asked, looking at the two.

Faye turned back and looked up at the bots. "I'm only here to shut him up and get him to stop annoying me."

"But you like playing with me, don't you?"

She looked over at Bee to see him sending her a pouty face. She sent him a soft glare then sighed. "Bee, shut up." She stood up and sat the controler down. She didn't know why felt like doing something that she didn't understand.

Bee pouted cutely then stood up. "I'll take her home, boss."

Optimus shook his head. "I didn't say she has to go home, Bee but I asked you to watch over the base, not annoy Faye."

"I know..but I was bored and she said that she'll play…."

"Well then why don't you do something else then play games here at the base?"

The young bot thought a bit and smiled up at the taller bot. "Okay. Got it, Boss." He walked around the couch and ran to Faye who walked outside, muttering to herself. "Faye, Name a place and I'll take you there!" He said loudly and hyperly.

The young looking girl blinked a bit then glared at him. "Don't get loud when talking to me, you baka." She growled softer then she wanted to.

"Sorry." He said softly. "But still, name a place."

She eyed him then sighed. "Fine… There is a place in the forest that I like to go to. No bot can normally find it..."

He blinked a bit then shifted to his alt form and opened his door. "Tell me the way as we go."

She got in and sighed as the door closed and the seat belt went around her, getting slightly tight on her. "Fine.. but I'll have to use a spell on you...when we get there."

 _-F.F to the hidden spot-_

Bumblebee stood in front of her, blinking slightly as he looked over his holoform which he shifted to after a spell. He was a young pale male with short, slightly long bangs, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His cloths were a soft yellow jacket over a black shirt, yellow shorts and shorts. His jacket had his autobot sign on the back ringed in black.

Faye blinked a bit as she walked around him. "Bee…. I know this form on yours…. But how…?" She muttered more to herself then him.

He watched her and smiled softly. "Maybe you dreamed of me?" He asked in a joking tune.

She blushed softly and glared at him. "In _your_ dreams, baka." She turned and waved her hand in front of her at the rock wall of the mountain. Soon the wall faded, opening a small cave. "Follow me, bot."

He blinked at the wall with his mouth open slightly. "Wow…." Then he smirked softly. "Lead the way, Faye."

She rolled her eyes and walked into the cave. She lead him deep into the cave which got bigger , deeper they went into it. She soon came to a stop and turned to him. "This is my base...in sorts.."

Bee blinked as his eyes widen at what he saw.

In the cave was an autobot base that was in ruins. Most of it was under huge rocks yet a few rooms were still useable. Vines and small flowers were everywere which was odd since there was no real sunlight, only a soft light that Faye used a spell to light up the cove.

She turned to him and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "No telling the others, got it." She said with a soft growl. "I will hurt you if you do."

He nodded and smiled softly at her. "Got you. I will not say a word."

She smiled softly and grabbed his hand which got him to blush softly. "I'll show you around." She said with a happy tune that he never heard before.

She lead, halfway pulled, him around the small place. She told him what she thought what things were used for and what she was using them for while showing him which useable room which wasn't many.

Bee felt oddly but shook it off as another feeling was getting to him. The longer she held his hand, the stronger the feeling got. 'what is this….it's coming from my spark…' He thought a bit as he watched her. He only halfway listened to her since his mind was going wild, wondering about the feeling.

Faye stopped in one room and let out of his room then turn to him. She blinked a bit to see him in deep thought. "Bee… what's wrong? You're never this quiet…"

"Do you know anything about Sparkmates?"

"Nope… But I heard someone say it once….but don't know anything other then the word."

He shook his head and smiled his normal cute smile. "Never mind, Faye. So what's fun here?"

She thought then pointed at the tv. "Well you can watch anything and everything from here..."

He nodded and smiled. "Lets have a movie night." He said which got her to giggle. He blinked and poked her cheek softly. "Faye are you feeling okay? I been seeing things today that you don't normally do."

She blushed deeply then moved his hand away. "I'm fine. Sit down and I'll see if I can find anything to munch on."

 _-f.f a bit-_

In the middle of the fourth movie, Bee looked down at the girl sitting next to him, and blinked. She was leaning around him and deep asleep which got him red again. He reached over and moved her, so she was laying on the couch and not on him, not that he minded her on him but he was getting that feeling again. Quietly as he could be, he stood up and walked out of the hidden cave. He shifted to his alt mode and turned on his com-link(thingy). "Prowl! I got a question for you!"

"Must you yell Bee? It's like 2 in the morning...and some of us do sleep."

"Sorry Sorry… but really need to ask you something."

"Then ask..."

"What are sparkmates?"

A crash was hard over the com-link then a cough before Prowl said anything. "Bee, where did you hear that word?"

"Doesn't matter! What is it?!" Bee asked sort of yelling. He was getting irriated and Prowl could tell.

"It's when two bots are meant for each other. Humans call it Soulmates here."

"Soulmates…." That got Bee thinking. "What does it feel like to make a mate?"

Prowl sighed, not wanting to have this talk since he didn't know himself yet he did read around it. "You'll just know when they touch you...I guess."

"What if my mate is a human?"

"She's not a human, but it's rare..."

"I know, I know. Witch. But still…. Rare?"

"Yes… now let me sleep."

"Okay..Thanks!" He turned off his com-link and shifted out of his atl form and oddly to his holoform. He went back into the cave being as quiet as he could yet when he entered the room, he stopped and blinked.

Faye sat up and yawned before sending him a glare. "Where did you go, Baka?"

"I uhm….had to ask Prowl something..." Bumblebee said slowly as he walked over to her.

She tilted her head and blinked. "About?"

He stopped in front of her and smiled at her. "Nothing. Let's watch more movies."

She eyed him then sighed and patted the area next to her. "Whatever."

The two watched one movie before they both fall sleep against each other. While they slept, Faye's necklace began to glow softly as if to say that they were indeed, _**Sparkmates**._

* * *

 _And yea... I'm doing a few Bee x OC one-shots for Wattpad, so why not share one or two on here._

 _R/R please._


End file.
